Why Are You Realizing This Now?
by Girlyemma96
Summary: What would happen if Gunther and Tinka were Lonely Boy and Glitter Girl, and Gunther over hears Cece and decides to leave the country over a broken heart. What lengths will Cece go to get Gunther to stay, but why would she want him when she hates him?. Takes place during Hot Mess It up. Full summary inside
1. You Never Liked Me?

Why Are You Realizing This Now? 01/08/2012 20:35:00

Why are you Realizing This Now?

Plot: during hot mess it up Rocky and Cece believe that Gunther and Tinka are lonely boy and glitter girl but they later find out it was there twin cousins. What would happen if Gunther and Tinka were lonely boy and Glitter girl, and Gunther over hears Cece and decides to leave the country over a broken heart. What lengths will Cece go to get Gunther to stay, but why would she want him to stay when she hates Him?

**Disclaimer I do not own shake it up, if I did Gece would totally happen**

Chapter 1 You Never Liked Me

Cece's Pov: "I don't care if he over hears me" I shouted to Rocky who was standing right next to me as the music blasted thought the gym. He my date had gone to get me some punch with his sister

He was Gunther Hesseneffer and I was on a date with him. Technically we were at the school dance together. I couldn't believe it my self either. I was doing this because I felt guilty about what I said about him. Me and Rocky started an advice web cast called were a hot mess and your not. We got someone with a screen name "Lonely Boy" ask us for advice. He told us about how he didn't have a date to the dance and that he asked every girl in school and they all said no. Rocky told him there's no shame in going to the dance alone, because we were. I was pretty mad that all of Chicago herd that. I told lonely boy he's either ugly, smells funny or looks like a troll and I suggested he start over by transferring to a new school. Later on when we were answering emails we got one from "Glitter Girl". She told us about how she watched me and Rocky and shake it up and that she also saw our web cast but hates our guts. Apparently she was lonely boys twin sister and he was so heart broken that he was going back to the old country to raise goats. She was so mad she put a curse on us. Well me and rocky re checked the email and came to a conclusion that Lonely Boy and Glitter Girl were Gunther and Tinka. I felt bad after the realized the fact that I split up Gunther and Tinka, so Rocky's brilliant idea was for me to ask Gunther to the dance in hopes he would stay. So here I was at the dance with Gunther and it was painful, the dress was horrible and to top it off there was talk of marriage and I couldn't take it anymore.

"But Cece he's your boyfriend, he can't here you say that" said Rocky

"I don't care this has gone too far" I shouted

"Cece you have to be nice this is your fault in the first place" said Rocky

"My fault well who's brilliant idea was it for me to go out with him thanks to you I look like a rainbow threw up on me" indicating the dress" I was wearing

"I thought you liked the dress" said Rocky

"No I don't why would you think that?" I asked

"Because that's how Gunther dresses and you like him" replied Rocky

"No I don't" I said slightly blushing

Maybe I did like Gunther, his blue eyes were amazing like two crystal clear pools of blue. What the heck was I thinking I could never like Gunther Hesseneffer. He was annoying, mean, stuck up and cute and charming uggg I hated him. I would never like him not ever.

"Oh yes you do" said Rocky

"Oh really and why do you presume that" I asked

"Well first of all you felt guilty about breaking up Gunther and Tinka" explained rocky

"So what just because I don't like Gunther or Tinka doesn't mean I can't feel bad about separating them" I said not believing myself

"Yes it dose" said Rocky

"Second the fact that you put on the dress Gunther made you" explained Rocky indicating my dress.

"Gunther told me I had to wear the dress" I said pouting

"Yes, but Gunther is not the boss of you, theirs something in this world called free will" said Rocky

"But…." I tried to say Oh who am I kidding I put on this dress so I could not only keep Gunther from leaving but to get him to notice me.

"But what?" asked Rocky

"But nothing" I said

"But you were going to say something" said Rocky

" How about you keep your butt out of my love life" I said

Rocky looked hurt butt then a smile creped upon her face

"You said love life" she replied

"So" I said

"That means you love him" said Rocky taunting me

she then proceeded to sing.

{Gunther and Cece sitting a tree}

"You spell kissing and I…"

"You what hurt me, I'm your best friend"

"My best friend wouldn't get me to admit to something that's not there" I said

"There is something there your just not telling me" said Rocky

I was now furious

"FOR THE LAST TIME I HATE GUNTHER HESSENEFFERS GUTS.{I totally didn't mean that}. HE ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF AND HIS SISTER AND NOT EVEN HER HAVE THE TIME{Gunther cares about Tinka it's so sweet how he looks out for her}. I ONLY WENT OUT WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL LESS GUILTY, BUT IT'S MADE MORE MISERABLE THEN EVER{It made me the happiest girl alive but I could never tell anyone}. IF GUNTHER WANTS TO FLY TO THE OLD COUNTRY I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE{but I really did care}. I WILL NEVER LOVED HIM AND I NEVER WILL{but I've always sort of loved him since well forever}" I shouted at Rocky.

Rocky stared at me in shock. The music was so loud nobody else herd thank god.

I then herd muffled sobbing coming form behind me. So I turned around and came face to face with a blond girl and a tall attractive male blonde holding two glasses of punch. Attractive Gunther Hesseneffer was so not attractive.

"You only asked me to the dance out of pity" he said sobbing

I didn't know what to say Gunther Hesseneffer the guy of my dreams since 1st grade was standing crying because I said I hated him and would never love him. God I felt like such an idiot

"I…."

"You thought that by pretending to like me would keep me in America"

"I…."

"You never even liked me"

"I…."

"When this whole time I was in love with you"

Gunther Hesseneffer just admitted he loved me this was the happiest day of my life. Except for the fact that I couldn't tell anybody.

I had to say something I couldn't just stand there.

"You love me?" I asked shocked

"Yes I love you, why else would I go out with you"

He did have a point Gunther had no reason to say yes to going to the dance with me other then the fact that he actually liked me.

"I don't know" I said

"Well then I don't know if I can live in America anymore" said Gunther trying to hold back more tears

"Gunther you don't mean that" I said

"Gunther please don't leave me I need you here, I have know one else I can talk to" said Tinka who had had witnessed the whole situation.

"I'm sorry sister twin but my mind is made up" said Gunther as he embraced Tinka in a hug.

After he released Tinka from he hug he took a box out of his pocket and said

"I won't be needing this anymore" he threw down the box

"Cece I gave you my heart and you shattered it into a million pieces"

"Gunther please just listen" I pleaded

"No I'm through listening to you" he said crying and then he ran off.

**Ooooh Cliffy Please review thanks LUV YAH EMMA**


	2. I Always Loved You

Why Are Realizing This Now? 07/08/2012 20:00:00

Why are you Realizing this Now?

**Disclaimer: I'm Gunther and I'm Tinka and Girlyemma96 does not own shake it up. Read and review Bay-Beee's**

Chapter 2 I Always Loved You

Rocky's Pov: I watched as Gunther ran out of the school gym in tears. He loved Cece and I know she loved him she just wouldn't admit it. Tinka was the first one to speak.

"How could you do that to my brother, when you obviously like him"

"Yeah I – WHAT, how did you know" said Cece shocked

"Cece I may not be your best friend or friend actually and I don't have to like you for that matter"

"Oh gee thanks" said Cece

"But I can tell when a girl is crushing on a guy. Cece I knew from day one that you had a crush on my brother. Everybody knew but him."

"Tinka's right Cece you were kinda obvious" I said

"I was" I said blushing

"Yes you were" said Tinka

"All the times you went weak when herd his name, ignored him for a year but looked sad after he walked up to you and talked to you but you ignored him and he left, you wore that outfit willingly" said Rocky pointing to my dress.

"Hey there nothing wrong with that outfit" said Tinka

'There are so many things wrong with it" I shouted back

Cece's Pov: While Rocky and Tinka were fighting over the dress I was wearing I knelt down and picked up the box Gunther threw to the ground.

I opened it and inside was a white gold chain with a white gold heart locket attached. I opened the heart locket and what I saw brought me to tears.

Rocky's Pov: I was still fighting with Tinka when I herd Cece sobbing. I immediately rushed to her side.

"Cece what's wrong" I asked

She didn't say anything. She just handed me a beautiful heart shaped locket. It was already opened so I looked at what was inside. There was a picture of Gunther in first grade on the first half with the words "I love" at the bottom in gold writing. The second half had a picture of Gunther currently with the words "you Cece" at the bottom also in gold print. Put together it said "I Love you Cece". It made me want to cry to it was so sweet of Gunther to do this for Cece.

"Rocky?" asked Cece as she looked up at me

"Yeah" I said drying my eyes

"I have to go find Gunther" she said

"You go do that" I said handing her the necklace

she took it in her hands and rushed out the door.

Tinka's Pov: I watched as Cece ran out the door to find Gunther. I hoped things would workout Gunther was crazy about Cece and Cece was crazy about Gunther.

"So, Rocky you need a lift" I asked

"Sure" she said

I took out my phone and walked out of the gym with Rocky

Cece's Pov: I raced out of the school gym to look for Gunther. I wasn't going to be hard to find him I knew exactly where he'd be. I raced to the home Ec wing and found him sitting in the foods room baking something while sewing a puppet. I knocked on the door. No answer, so I turned the knob but it was locked. So I took out my hair pin and used it to pick the lock. I opened the door in a matter of seconds and came face to face with Gunther Hesseneffer.

Gunther's Pov: I had ran to the home Ec wing to calm down. I let myself in with key I had made form the time I borrowed the teachers. I stated baking my famous apple strudel. While the pastry was setting I sat down and stared to sew a puppet which looked like Cece. Not long after I started making the puppet there was a knock at the door. I looked through the window and saw Cece. I didn't want to talk to her. Not even a minuet later the door flew open and there stood Cece.

Cece's Pov: I stared at Gunther who was sitting a table making a puppet and what looked like apple strudel. He just stared at me for about a second before turning his chair the other way to continue to sew his puppet.

"Gunther?" I asked

"What do you want Cecilia" He asked angrily. He called me Cecilia this was not good

"Can we talk about this?, please" I asked.

"We have nothing to discus, the last thing I need right now is more of your stupid advice" Gunther said more angry

"Gunther, please just listen" I pleaded nearly in tears

"Why should I listen to you" he said now sounding more hurt then angry

"All you have done is brought me pain and sorrow. I love you and you don't love me. You only went out with me out of pity and I understand that now. So do us both a favor and leave me alone. I'll be on a plane to the old country by tomorrow and we will both be out of each others lives forever". Gunther finished and started quietly sobbing

"Gunther you don't understand" I said crying

"What don't I understand Cecilia" he said turning to face me wiping tears from his face

"You don't understand the fact that I love you too" I said sobbing

Gunther's Pov:

There was moment of silence in which Cece cried then I leapt out of the chair and embraced her in my arms.

"Cece how long have you loved me" I asked stroking her hair, her beautiful red hair.

Cece pulled away from me slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Ever since the day I first saw you" she replied

"I don't remember when that was refresh my memory'" I said crying slightly, even though I knew exactly when it was

"Well it was the first day of 1st grade" explained Cece

**Flash Back**

Cece's Pov: It was the first day back to school and I was standing in front of my classroom door. I couldn't believe I was starting first grade, I was nervous, but luckily my best friend Rocky was there to comfort me.

"I'm kinda scared Rocky" I said to Rocky after our mom's had dropped us off.

"Don't worry Cece we will be fine we are 1st graders now. We can handle anything" she said looking at me and taking my hand.

"Your right Rocky we are no longer kindergarteners, we can handle anything" I said

"Lets go inside then" said Rocky. We both then skipped hand in hand into the classroom.

**LATER**

I had only been there ten minuets and I was already having fun. Me and Rocky's desks were right beside each other and our teacher Mrs. Cole was really nice. Me and Rocky were playing pat a cake well waiting for the bell to ring. We had gotten there early so we could get acquainted with the surroundings. Our mom's had called ahead to make sure it was okay, it was mostly for my sake but it would benefit Rocky as well. We were playing pat a cake when the bell rang.

"Cece lets go meet some of our classmates" suggested Rocky

"Okay Rocks" I said getting up from my desk

The kids filled into the classroom, but two really stood out. They were fraternal twins, male and female, blonde, and they wore matching outfits gold with leopard spots. The male had me head over heals. He was so handsome and well I think I just fell in love with him.

"Hey" said Rocky pointing to the twins. We should go talk to them they seem nice"

I got a pit in my stomach I couldn't talk to the boy I had a crush on, I would die.

Me and Rocky approached the twins slowly.

They were putting their coats on the coat rack and had their backs turned.

Rocky taped the boy on the shoulder and he spun around

Along with his sister who he had tapped on the shoulder

"Hi I'm Rocky" she said waving to the twins

"And IIIII'mmm Cece" I said babbling like an idiot

Then boy looked me over and kind of smiled at me mixed with what looked like to be blushing cheeks.

I kinda blushed back

"What's are your names" asked Rocky directing the boy attention away from me.

The brother and sister looked at each other and nodded, which I thought was weird.

The boy raised one of his arms and brought the other arm lower and said

"I'm Gunther"

His sister did the same and said

"and I am Tinka"

then they both said

"And we are the Hesseneffer's"

Me and Rocky burst out laughing. Their talking sounded funny

"Why do you guys sound so weird" I asked. The girl Tinka turned and glared at me

"Because we have accents" replied Tinka

"So where are you from?" asked Rocky. This time the boy Gunther answered

"We are from the old country, we are exchange students" explained Gunther

His accent made him seem even more attractive then he already was.

"Oh exchange students, that's cool" said Rocky

"What's cool about being taken from your home and placed in a school with a couple of weirdo's" said Tinka

She was calling us weird. She should take into consideration her wardrobe and accent

Gunther then spoke up. I thought he was going to apologize for his sisters rudeness

"Good one sister twin" he said giving her a high five

"I don't want to be stuck her with a giant and a girl with stupid bangs" he said smirking. His sister then returned the high five.

"Good one Gunther" she said

I couldn't believe the cute boy Gunther would say that

"Hey, I'm not that tall" said Rocky

"Yes you are" said Tinka

"Well at least I don't talk funny" she said

Gunther then stepped in. This could not be good

"Oh and not to forget your freakishly big feet" he said

Rocky burst out crying. I couldn't believe they were saying those things about us. I found that Gunther guy attractive he may be attractive but he was still a jerk.

"It's okay Rocky" I said rushing to her side and comforting her

"Oh look the weird banged sidekick to the rescue" said Tinka

I just glared at them

"Yeah what you gonna do drown us with buckets of her tears" said Gunther

"You are both jerks" I shouted at them

I then pulled rocky away and walked her back to our desks.

I wouldn't tell rocky but even though the Gunther guy was a jerk he was still super attractive.

**End Of Flashback**

Gunther's Pov: I stared at Cece in shock, she had remembered everything about that day even what me and Tinka wore.

"You really though I was a jerk" I asked

"Oh Gunther honestly I did but not anymore, your sweet kind and charming" she said dreamily

"Well I said smugly. I do have that effect on people". Cece blushed and smacked me playfuly

"So when did you first realize you were in love with me?" she asked

I pulled her closer to my chest and said "Same day you fell for me, only my version went something like this"

**Flash Back**

Me and Tinka were in our rooms gathering or stuff for school.

"Gunther, Tinkabell, we have to go now" yelled our Papa (Father)Kashlack.

"Coming Papa" I shouted back

I shoved my books in my bag and rushed into Tinka's room

"Tinka come on we have to go" I said

Tinka folded her arms across her chest and pouted

"I'm not going. I don't want to go to a stupid American school. I want to go home and be with my friends" she whined

"GUNTHER TINKA WE HAVE TO GO NOW GET OVER THIS INSANT" yelled our Papa

I stared to leave but when Tinka didn't follow I went back to her room

"Tinka Papa is already mad, we must go sister twin"

"I'm not going, I refuse" she said

"GUNTHER AND TINKA HESSENEFFER, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, IF YOUR NOT HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO FIVE YOU WILL BE SORRY" shouted out father

"Lets go" I said yanking Tinka's arm

"No"

"ONE"

"please Tinka we have to go"

"Two"

"He has other places to be and we can't be late for school"

"THREE"

"I already told you I'm not going"

"FOUR"

"Tinka we have to go you know what happens when he gets to five"

"I don't care"

"FIVE"

I gulped as I heard angry footsteps coming down the hall

The door flew open and in walked our angry father

"How many times have I told you two to get out the door" asked Kashlack

"Ummm three sir" I replied

"yes that's right, is there a reason you haven't been obeying me"

"Yes sir Tinka doesn't want to go to school, I've trying to convince her"

"Well go wait in the hall I'll deal with your sister"

I gulped and left the room

**Lets just say Tinka got a few smacks on the butt**

**In The car**

I noticed Tinka fidgeting in the car. I tried to warn her, she knew perfectly well what would happen when he got to five.

**School**

Our Papa dropped me and Tinka off at the classroom door. Gave us hugs kisses and left. The bell then rang and me and Tinka walked into the classroom together.

I was hanging up my coat when I was tapped on the shoulder. I then tapped Tinka on the shoulder and we both spun around. We came face to face to girls a brunette and a red head. The head was absolutely break taking.

"Hi, I'm Rocky" said The Brunette as she waved to us

"And IIIII'mmm Cece" said the red head babbling

I looked the red head over and kind smiled and blushed at her she was pretty cute. The red head Cece blushed back a little

"What are your names?" asked Rocky bringing me out of my trance

I turned to Tinka a nodded

I flung out both arms opposite one another

"I'm Gunther"

Tinka did the same

"And I'm Tinka"

then we both said

"And we are the Hesseneffer's"

Both girls burst out laughing, didn't understand what was so funny.

"Why do you guys sound so wired?" asked Cece

"Because we have accents" replied my sister

"So where are you from" asked Rocky

"We are from the old country, we are exchange students" I explained to Rocky but I was more focused on Cece I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Oh exchange students, that's cool" said Rocky

"What's cool about being taken from your home and placed in a school with a couple of weirdo's" said Tinka

Tinka did have a point Rocky and Cece did have some odd fashion sense.

"Good one sister twin" I said giving Tinka a high five

Cece just looked at me in shock like I did something wrong.

"I don't want to be stuck her with a giant and a girl with stupid bangs" I said smirking. Tinka then returned the high five and still Cece stood in shock.

"Hey, I'm not that tall" said Rocky

"Yes you are" said Tinka

"Well at least I don't talk funny" said Cece

"Oh and not to forget your freakishly big feet" I said butting in

Then the Rocky girl burst out crying what a baby. Her friend Cece rushed to her side saying "It's okay Rocky" as she comforted her

"Oh look the weird banged sidekick to the rescue" said Tinka

I kind snickered

"Yeah what you gonna do drown us with buckets of her tears" I said laughing

"You are both jerks" Cece shouted and then she walked away with Rocky

"Those girls were odd" said Tinka but I didn't hear I was to busy dreaming about Cece

"Gunther hello" she said

"Yes, I'm hear" I said dreamily

"you don't like that Cece girl do you" she asked

I guess kinda did that red head Cece was so cute when she was angry.

I didn't answer so Tinka gave up and walked to find her seat

**End Of Flashback**

Cece's Pov: I looked at Gunther his eyes gleaming. "You think I'm cute when I'm angry" I asked in a sexy tone.

"Very" he said

"So how sexy am I now" I asked

"Sexy enough for me to do this" said Gunther

He leaned in and before I knew it my body was pressed against his and my lips were pressed against his. It was a very passionate kiss. It was very gentle and sweet. His lips tasted like cherry chap stick my favorite. Gunther then wrapped his arms around my waist. I started moving my hands all messy in his hair. Gunther then brushed his tongue against my lips seeking a way in. I let him in right away. We were then full on French kissing. I then jumped up on him wrapping my legs around his waist. Gunther stumbled backwards and fell to ground. I was on top of him but that didn't stop us. We still kissed each other for another 10 minuets.

Gunther's Pov: I was kissing Cece and it was amazing. He lips tasted like strawberries and loved strawberries. When Cece wrapped her legs around me we fell to the ground but that didn't stop us from making out. After another ten minuets we broke apart.

"So I asked her. How was that"

"Amazing" said Cece

"Totally same here" I said

Cece was still on top of me but didn't care.

"So Gunther I understand there was a gift you had for me". she said grabbing the necklace which had dropped on the floor during our kiss. She rolled off me stood up. I did the same

"Will you put it on me" she asked handing it to me

"It would be my pleasure" I gently kissed her neck before taking the necklace from her hands. I put it around her neck and did the clasp.

I turned her around so I could see what it looked like on her.

It looked perfect on her, just like I knew it would

"Cece" I asked pulling her close

"Yes" Gunther

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you ever since the day I laid eyes on you.

"yeah"

"Would you do me the honor Cece Jones of becoming my girlfriend forreal this time?"

Cece's Pov: Gunther Hesseneffer just asked me to be his girlfriend and this time officially.

"Yes Gunther Yes. I would love to be you girlfriend"

I then leaped into his arms knocking him to the ground again

I kissed him and he kissed me back and I couldn't be more happier

"Cece, what about my strudel" asked Gunther

"Oh Gunther forget the strudel, when you have me"

I then leaned in close and started kissing his neck. But he stopped me

"Cece wouldn't you prefer to do this some where more comfortable"

"Well I said. My mom is working the night shift". I said

"Perfect" Replied Gunther bring me in another kiss

**So whatcha think don't Gunther and Cece make the cutest Couple ever?, please review Bay-Beees!**


	3. Revealed

Why are you realizing this now 15/08/2012 22:30:00

Why are you realizing this now

**Disclaimer Hey Rocky Blue here just letting you guys know that Girlyemma96 dose not own shake it up**

Chapter 3 Revealed

Gunther's Pov: I woke up to an alarm forgetting where I was. I looked around and suddenly remembered, I was at Cece's house, in her bed. Cece's head was laying on my chest. I got to thinking, did we do it last night?. If we did I didn't remember. I quickly flipped up the sheets and saw Cece wearing a t-shirt and sweats. Everything was fine, except that I was only in my boxers. I looked down at Cece again. She looked so peaceful when she slept, I didn't want to wake her, but then again we had school so I shook her. I was surprised the alarm hadn't woken her. She must be a heavy sleeper unlike me cuz I'm light sleeper.

"Cece, wake up" I said shaking her

{Groan}

"Cece darling wake up" I said shaking her again

"Five more minuets mom" she said sleepily

"I'm not your mom I'm your boyfriend Gunther" I said

"That's nice Gunther" she said mumbling

I then had a brilliant idea. I leaned down and kissed her. Not even 5 seconds later she was awake

"Morning beautiful" I said kissing her neck

"Morning hotness" she said back

"Umm question we didn't do it last night did we?" I asked

Cece looked at me and laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked her

"Gunther if we had "Done It" don't you think you'd remember, cuz I sure don't".

"Well I only remember lots of kissing" I said

"Well that's all we did" she said giggling

"Well we better get ready for school now" I said

Then next thing we heard was a door open.

Cece's Pov: My front door was opened, and who was opening it would not be happy to know I slept with a guy.

"Cece I'm Home, You Up yet" shouted my Mom

"Gunther you have to hide" I said

"I'm on it" said Gunther. He quickly got out off my bed and dove into my closet. Just as I herd foot steps outside

My door opened.

"Cece get – Oh your awake" said my mom surprised

"Yeah I'm up" I said

"Okay" said my mom turning to leave. But she noticed a be-twinkled looking rainbow jacket and shirt with the letter G on the front.

"Cece do you mind explaining to me what these are" said my mom holding up Gunther's jacket and shirt.

"Very sparkly clothing" I replied

"I can see that but, who dose the sparkly clothing belong too"

"Umm me"

"Cecelia Amanda Jones, You better not be lying to me. I want the truth now" shouted my mom

Gunther's Pov: I'm such an idiot. I left my Jacket and shirt on the floor and that was going to mess up the whole thing. I was listening in the entire conversation between Cece and her mom and I was not liking were it was going.

Cecelia Amanda Jones, You better not be lying to me. I want the truth now" shouted Mrs. Jones

"You can't handle the truth" shouted Cece before going into a laughing fit.

"Young lady you tell me who these clothes belong to and why they are here or you are grounded for a month"

"But mom"

"NOW"

"Fine they are Gunther Hesseneffer's" said Cece in tears

"Why are Gunther's Clothes here?"

"Because he spent the night"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM"

"Yes I did"

"DID YOU HAVE SEX"

"NO MOM OF COURSE NOT I WAS WEARING WHAT I'M CURRENTLY WEARING AND HE WAS IN HIS BOXERS THE WHOLE TIME"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE SLEEPING WITH BOYS"

"YOUR RUINING MY LIFE" shouted Cece in tears

"Where is he?" asked Mrs. Jones more calmly now

"Where is Who?"

"You know who I mean, where is Gunther?"

"He's not here"

"WHERE IS HE CECELILA"

"In the Closet" said Cece crying again

I then herd Footsteps and then the closet doors were swung open and I came face to face with an angry Mrs. Jones

"Hello Mrs. Jones how are you this morning" I said smiling, but she wasn't buying it.

"How would you like to be arrested, for doing bad things to my daughter" said Mrs. Jones yanking me out of the closet.

"He didn't do anything" I said as Gunther was shoved on to my bed.

"Don't give me that garbage Cecelia, you slept with him. You don't expect me to believe you just laid next to each other the whole night and did nothing"

"We just kissed mom" said Cece. Mrs. Jones turned her head back towards me and just glared.

"YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER" shouted Mrs. Jones.

"Yes" I replied shakily

Mrs. Jones then slapped me across the face.

Cece's Pov: I couldn't believe my eyes. My mom slapped my boyfriend across the face.

Gunther's Hand was rubbing his cheek and my mom was just standing on top of him. So I did what I had to do.

"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM" I immediately regretted my choice of words.

My mom rushed towards me, this was not good. But before I knew what was happening Gunther was in front of me and my mom slapped him in the face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" I yelled.

"That wasn't meant for Gunther it was meant for you. You do not speak to your mother like that again. You will not date Gunther and you will respect me understand".

"Yes" I said drying my eyes. I now know what I have to do. I raced over to my closet and grabbed a suite case. Opened my dresser and stared stuffing clothing into it.

"Cecelia Amanda Jones, what do you think your doing"

"Packing my bags, I moving in with Gunther"

You are not"

"Yes I am"

No you're- my mom was cut off

"Yes She is" said Gunther walking over to stand next to me

"We are in love can't you just let us be happy together" I said

"No you're to young" said My mom

"Fine then you're not my mom anymore" I said slamming my suite case shut and grabbing my school bag.

"What do you mean" asked my mom

"I'm moving in with Gunther and never coming back.

I then grabbed Gunther's clothing along with my suite case and bag and rushed out the door pulling Gunther. We jumped out the window on to the fire escape walking up to Rocky's leaving my mom confused and alone.

**Oh No Drama Please review**


	4. Opinions and Notes

Why Are Realizing This Now?

**Disclaimer**: Emma: Gunther where are you

Gunther: I'm in the sewing room

Emma: Get your but out here your supposed to do the disclaimer

Gunther: Fine I'm coming

Gunther approaches

Gunther: Girlyemma96 dose not own shake it up bay-beee's

Emma: Read and review Yuv Yah

**Sorry for not updating in a while please enjoy I know it's short and lame but next on will be better.**

Chapter 4 Opinions and Notes

Gunther's Pov: Cece dragged me up the fire escape towards Rocky house. She was so angry with her mom. I don't blame Cece, for hating her mom. I mean what not to love about me?. We got to Rocky apartment pretty fast.

Cece's Pov: We reached Rocky's apartment and I banged on the door.

Ty opened it.

"Hey, Cece and Gunther?. What's up?"

"Nothing much Ty, is Rocky here?"

"Sorry Cece, she went to Boston to visit Harrison, with Deuce"

(A/N I know they don't meet Harrison until the end of season two, but lets pretend they met him already)

"Really, she didn't tell me?" I said

"It was very sudden, deuce called her at like 3:00 am and asked if she wanted to go. She left for the airport about an hour ago" said Ty

"Do know when she will be back?"

"I don't know I think it's two weeks"

"Okay, bye Ty"

"Bye Cece and Gunther" said Ty shutting the door

"So what now my little cookie?" asked Gunther

"Now we go to school". I glanced down at my watch.

"We better hurry, though" I said pulling Gunther towards the elevator.

Gunther's Pov:

Me and Cece arrived at school, ten minutes later. It was so rushed, but we made it. Me and Cece stood next to her locker panting.

"I think…huh… my lungs…huh…. are gonna…huh….explode" explained Cece gasping for air.

"You…..huh… don't say" I replied also out of breathe

{Bring Bring}

It was time for class already, augggggg

"Gunther, we better get to science" said Cece

"Let's go bay-beee" I replied putting my arm around Cece as we walked to class.

Cece's Pov:

Me and Gunther made to science just as Mr. Wilkinson was about to close the door.

"Not a moment to soon, Mr. Hesseneffer and Miss Jones, please find your seats"

Me and Gunther hurried to our seats which were on opposite sides of the room because of the fact we hated each other, well so everyone thought we did.

Gunther's Pov:

Mr. Wilkinson went on and on about organic matter and it was driving me insane all I could do was think about Cece. I stared to daydream.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and I was handed a note.

It was from Brenda Carlton head cheerleader. She had been trying to ask me out ever since I came to John Hughes. She was really pretty, long blonde hair, beautiful skin, flawless perfection; she was every guys dream girl, except she wasn't mine. I glanced for at her. She was sitting at the back of the room her desk next to Cece's and she gave me flirtatious wave. It sickened me. I unfolded the note that I was passed and read it

_ So want to go out Friday?-Brenda. C _

I wrote her back

_No thanks- Gunther H_

I handed to note to the person behind me and they sent to Brenda. I watched her read it and she didn't look to happy. I saw her writing something else and pass the not up the row. This time when I got it, it said

_Why not?- Brenda C_

I wrote

_Because I said so_

I then passed the note back to Brenda. We passed notes for the entire class this is how it went.

_That's not a good reason-Brenda C_

_Yes it is-Gunther H_

_I think your playing hard to get-Brenda C_

_Why play when I already am-Gunther H_

_Your so cute we'd make an awesome couple please go out with me-Brenda C_

_No-Gunther H_

_Is it because of Cece-Brenda C_

_Maybe yes Maybe No-Gunther H_

_Come on are you guys dating I saw you walk into class together-Brenda C_

_Okay yes we are dating alright happy- Gunther H_

_No, that means I can't date you-Brenda C_

_It wouldn't matter if were dating or not I still wouldn't date you- Gunther H_

The bell rang so I never got to see what Brenda though although I could kinda figure it out by the way she crumpled up the note in rage and walked out with her friends Alexis McKinney and Rachel Brookes. Those girls were so annoying.

Cece's Pov: I stopped Gunther on the way out of class, I noticed he had been sending a lot of notes to Brenda, I hated Brenda and her wanabe friends. They were so mean stuck up and snobby. Plus Brenda had a massive crush on my Gunther.

"So Gunther what were you and Brenda talking about?" I asked linking our arms.

"Nothing in particular, she was trying to ask me out again" replied Gunther

"So what you tell her?" I asked

"Dose it matter?" asked Gunther a bit rudely

"Well fine I won't ask next time" I said storming off

"Wait Cece-" I didn't hear the rest cuz I ignored him, I was a bit pissed

Gunther's Pov:

During lunch I looked everywhere for Cece. I finally found her talking to Dina by the lunch line. I kinda waved to her and she saw me and gave me a smile, a clear indication she wasn't mad any more. She walked over to the table with Dina.

"Hey Cece" I greeted her

"Hey, Cece Dina" said Ty who was also at the table

Cece sat next to me and Dina next to Ty.

"So your not mad?" I asked

"Well I was a little pissed but not anymore" replied Cece

"Well I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was totally uncalled for, I had no right to talk to you you ever forgive me" I told her

"Gunther" Cece moved closer to me .

"Yeah"

she then brought her lips to mine and we shared a quick kiss.

"Does, that answer your question" she said resting her head on my shoulders.

"Yeah it does" I replied

So whatcha Guys think, Please Review. See Yah Next week LUV YAH-Emma


	5. Your Partner Is Her?

Why are you Realizing this Now?

**Disclaimer yo people it's Ty Blue here and I'm gonna perform my latest rap, it here I goes : yo Girlyemma96 dose not own shake it up word**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 20th reviewer and fav shake it up writer WeasleyQueenfan1988. Also a huge thank you to everyone who read and review my story.

Chapter 5 Your Partner is her?

Cece's Pov:

It was 3 days after me and Gunther's first disagreement and life was good. True to my word I didn't go home after school that day or the day after or the day after the day after I didn't go back. I spent the whole time at Gunther's apartment. His parents welcomed me with open arms and Tinka didn't like it very much but as long as Gunther was happy she was to. The only down side to living at Gunther's was Gunther had to sleep on the couch. See the only condition of me being able to sleep at his house was we had to have separate sleeping arrangements. They didn't have a guest room, because well who would go visit them?. So it was deiced I would get Gunther's bed me being the guest of course. But the great part was the coach that Gunther slept on was the coach in his room, so yeah. Lets just say he snuck into the bed in the night. And no we didn't have sex. We both agreed to wait until we are older, there was just serious make out sessions.

I loved being with Gunther and I loved life it couldn't have been better.

It was Friday, and lunch had just ended. Me and Gunther were heading to History. Even though it was the last class of the day, I hated that class, then again I hated everything about school.

"I don't want to go to class, it so boring" I whined to Gunther

"Cece, we have to go to class so we can learn" replied Gunther

I didn't want to go, so I pushed Gunther against the nearest locker.

"Cece what are you doing, are you okay?" asked Gunther

"How about we don't go to class and do this" I said seductively before leaning in and giving me very short and sweet passionate kiss.

"So how about it?" I asked Gunther who I still had pinned to the locker.

"Cece darling as much as I would love too, so very much. We have to go to class" replied Gunther.

I got off him so he was no longer pinned to the locker.

"We don't have to do anything" I said grabbing him and planting another kiss on his lips.

"Cece we have to go to class" said Gunther stroking my cheek gently

I pushed him off and frowned turning the other away.

"But" said Gunther grabbing my chin and turning me around. " After School I'm all yours" he said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright" I said grabbing his hand and we skipped to history

Gunther's Pov:

Ever since Brenda found out Cece and I were dating, she has been more annoying then before. She asked me out twice in every class we had together this week, and we have 3 classes together science, history, and math. It was agonizing and it didn't help that in history our seats our next to each other. I would rather sat next to Cece, but as these seating arrangements were made before we started dating, I couldn't sit next to Cece. Before we started dating, me and Cece both made requests that our seats needed to be as far away for each other as possible. I remember how I got sat next to Brenda. See I was mad at Cece for what she and Rocky did to me and Tinka over the summer. So when we had to pick who to sit next to I had to pick a girl seeing as Mr. Rolson's seating rule was boy girl. So I picked Brenda, worst choice ever. Oh and if your wondering what Rocky and Cece did they pushed us in the swimming pool at the school pool party, and were weren't in swim suites yet. Any ways I was trying to listen to Mr. Rolson but Brenda kept badgering me.

"Gunther, hey Gunther" she whispered

"What do you want?" I asked her not so nicely

"I want you to go out with me and dump that loser red head"

"Not going to happen Brenda so shut it" I told her

"We shall see" said Brenda hi-fiving her friend Alexis who sat in front of her.

I turned my attention back to the front of the room.

"Now class, today you will be staring your Renaissance projects in perpetration for the Renaissance which will be held next Saturday in the school auditorium. You will be given a list of topics to chose from and ways you can present it at the fair. First things first is you need your partners assigned. So who would like to come up first to pick their partners name out of hat". Everyone was silent. Except for Brenda whose hand shot up very quickly.

"Brenda" called Mr. Rolson. Brenda leaped out of her seat and rushed to the front of the room. I found it extremely odd that she was in such a hurry to chose her partner.

"Okay Brenda, reach into the hat and chose a name"

I saw Brenda's glove covered hand reach into the bowl. She moved it around a bit before pulling out a name. She picked out a name and handed it to Mr. Rolson. Mr. Rolson unfolded the paper and read aloud.

"Gunther Hessenheffer"

WHAT I screamed in my head.

"Okay, Gunther and Brenda" he wrote on his clipboard.

Cece who was towards the front gave me a sad look. I gave her a sad look back. Brenda happily skipped back to her seat.

"So Gunther, were going to be partners, isn't this great" she smiled with glee

"Great just great" I said trying not to be sarcastic.

"Oh Gunther you'll come around" she said turning to face the front.

The rest of the teams are as follows:

Tony Rockwell and Samantha Goodwin

Scott David and Candy Cho

Melissa Howard and Alexis McKinney

Vanessa Bradley and Rachel Brookes

Brad Stevens and Mark Nichols

Franklin Roberts and Fred Doug

Nancy Stewart and Bailey Ryan

Robert Taylor and Sam Karman

Kaitlyn Thompson and Gary Wolf

Gabrielle Richardson and Katrina Franco

Mike Horton and Harry McNally

Laura Harrison and Karen Hoffman

Cece Jones and Bryce Fredricks

Well at least Cece got to be with someone nice. Bryce was one of my good friends so he would never make moves on Cece. It was also good that Rachel and Alexis, Brenda's friends weren't paired together they caused problems. Then again Rachel hadn't really been hanging with Brenda and Alexis lately. She was actually relived not to be with Alexis. Anyways after the partners were decided, Mr. Rolson handed out papers with the assignment on them it said the following:

**Renaissance Fair Project Name: Partners Name:**

The purpose of this project is to demonstrate your knowledge of the Medieval Renaissance in Europe. You will choose one of the following topics and presentation options. You will present your project at the school annual Renaissance fair on Saturday November 13th. Meaning you will have this weekend and all of next week to work on your projects. You will be given some class time next week but a majority of the work must be done on your own time, so get started on the weekend. Have fun and happy working- Mr. Rolson

**Topics:**

**Monarchy**

**Witch Craft**

**Saints**

**Religion**

**Shakespeare**

**The Great Plague "aka the Black Death"**

**Medical systems **

**The Tower of London**

**Family and Marriage**

**Ships/Life at sea**

**Artwork(Paintings, Statues etc)**

**Literature **

**Crime and Punishment**

**Presentation Formats:**

**Power Point**

**Poster**

**Movie**

**Play (Act out a scenario)**

**Trivia Game**

**Tell a story (**Make a story book complete with pictures, type up story**)(**Keep it school appropriate**)**

**Make a 3D model (**Tower of London and Artwork Topic Only**)**

**Interactive activities (**Ex. If doing witchcraft you can have a mix a potion station.)(If you pick this option you must also type a report based on what the activity your doing was like in the renaissance**)**

**If you have any Topics or Presentation formats that you would like to do that I have not listed please ask me to do so. If it appropriate I will allow it. I do have very good topics here so it shouldn't be a problem. Have Fun**

After we had read over our sheets Mr. Rolson started talking again.

"Class, I would like you to come forth by the end of today's class with your topic and presentation format so I may record it in my book. That gives you, he glanced down at his watch, "15 minuets to chose, good luck" he went to his desk and started to mark papers from his other class.

I turned to Brenda and smiled

"So any ideas on what we should do" I asked

"Oh Mr. Rolson already knows your topic, I picked out"

"How could have picked it out already we just got the paper 10 minuets ago"

"Well," she said turning to me and giving a mischievous smile

"I picked it yesterday"

"Yesterday, how we only got this today"

"Well my parents get emails about projects, tests and assignments the day before they are assigned. So I can get a head start" she replied opening her compact and admiring her self.

That girl was so annoying. All she cares about is her self. I wish Cece was my partner.

"So, what did you pick for the project" I asked nervously

"We are acting out scenes from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", which include the party, the Balcony, the marriage, the farewell between Romeo and Juliet and Death scene" she smiled

WHAT I screamed in my head. There was on way I was doing that, Romeo and Juliet kiss in the Marriage scene and thought the story, I was not kissing Brenda. No way in hell was I kissing her.

"There is no way I'm doing that," I told Brenda

"Besides how did you even know you would get a guy partner" I also asked

"Okay #1 you are doing it 2# I was going to do Romeo and Juliet any way I told Mr. Rolson the guy girl scenes but if I got a girl partner I switch to girl girl scenes" she said pulling out her phone and texting

"You can't make me do it I'm not kissing you" I told her .She looked up from her phone and turned to me.

"You will do the play and you will like it"

"I will not and I won't"

"You will cuz if you don't this gets leaked to the entire school"

She showed me a video on her phone and I gasped it was the video of me and Cece making out in the Home Ec room, the night of the dance. I was topless and in my boxers, Cece's dress was hanging over a chair with me pants and we were on top of each other on the floor making out. I didn't even remember the part about us being in our undergarments. Luckily I do remember the fact we just made out.

"How did you get that" I asked Brenda

"That's for me to know and you to find out. The point is do the project I want or this gets leaked to the entire student body including staff"

"You wouldn't dare" I stared at her

"Try Me," she said reaching for the send button

She was just about to hit send before I broke down

"Fine, fine I'll do the Shakespeare play" I said

"Great, come over to my house on the weekend and we can start rehearsing and picking out costumes."

"Sure but one condition" I said

"What?" asked Brenda

"You delete the video from your phone"

Brenda thought about it for a moment

"I will, when the project's over"

"Fine, I said slumping back in my seat

"Heres my cell number and my address" she said handing me a piece of paper, come over Saturday at 11:00 okay"

I put it in my pocket and sighed. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

I raced over to Cece who was exiting the classroom.

"Hey, how my little cookie" I asked putting my arm around her

"Horrible, I didn't get my cute boyfriend for my partner" she said

"Well I'm here now and I'm all yore's". I said kissing her cheek

"I know I just can't believe you got paired up with Brenda Carlton of all people" said Cece

"Yeah it is wired"

"I also find it strange the way she put her hand in that hat and pulled out your name, and I noticed the glove she was wearing was rolled down and I believe I saw tape"

"Really, so what your saying is you think Brenda rigged it" I asked

"Yep, that's what I think all I need is proof"

" Well you find and I'll love you forever"

"You already do," said Cece kissing me cheek

Cece's Pov:

Me and Gunther walked back to his house and we talked, but not about the project

We got to Gunther's house and it was empty.

"Looks, like we will be along for a while" said Gunther

"Yes we will" I said jumping into Gunther arms  
Gunther carried me bridal style towards his bedroom.

He deposited me on his bed and threw are bags in his chair. He then went to get a juice from his mini fridge, before coming to sit next to me.

"So what are you and going to do for your project" asked Gunther, drinking some of his juice and putting on the bed side table

"Me and Bryce are doing The Tower of London, were going to make a 3D model showing all the different towers and areas, were also going to dress up like people in the Renaissance" I explained to Gunther

"What are you and Brenda doing" I asked mocking her name

"Well Cece, we are doing a Shakespeare play" said Gunther

"Which play" I asked sounding slightly angry

"Ummm….. Um… ..Um….."

"Gunther please tell me" I said sounding nicer this time

"Romeo and Juliet" replied Gunther

My eyes grew wide.

"That Fucking Bitch" I told Gunther

"Cece language said Gunther in a slightly stern voice

"Sorry, but why that play. Of all Shakespeare plays to do she picked that one"  
"Yep and we are doing the party, balcony, marriage, the farewell between Romeo and Juliet and the Death scene" explained Gunther

"You are not kissing her" I said crying.

"Cece your mine and nothings going to change that but, I have to do the play"

"Why?" I asked through my tears

"Because Brenda has the camera footage from the school dance, where we made out in the home Ec room, the half naked scene" I said

"How did she get that?" I asked

"I have know idea Cece, all I know is if I don't do the performance she will leak it to the entire student body and staff" explained Gunther wrapping his arm around me.

"Well just make sure, its only cheek kissing"

"I'll talk to Brenda and see what she says, and Cece"

"Yeah" I asked

"Remember, you said earlier how you think Brenda rigged it"

"Well she told me before the assignment was given out she had already chose the project"

"How?" I asked leaning in closer to Gunther

"Apparently her parents get emails about projects, tests and assignments a day before there are given out so she can have a head start. She also picked out that night what scenes she wanted to do, and they are all the love scenes. I know Brenda would never do love scenes with a girl, but I also knew she would never do them with any other guy but me. She told me if she got a girl partner she would change it. But I have a feeling it's almost as if she knew she was getting me as a partner"

"Exactly, she wouldn't have deiced on that play at all, unless she knew you would be her partner" I explained happily

"So all we need now is evidence to prove she rigged it" asked Gunther

"Yep" I said

"But right, now" I said turning to Gunther in sexy way and pushing him on to the bed. I got down on my hands and knees and started crawling like a cat towards him

"Evidence shows your guilty of being too cute" I said

"well that is one thing I can't deny" said Gunther moving so his head was on his pillow

"Well looks like someone been a naughty boy" I said in an extremely sexy tone as I moved closer to him

"Well what are you going to do about it" asked Gunther, playing along

"Well Gunther, I'm going to punish you for your crimes against being too cute" I replied getting on top of him ever so slowly, and ripping off shirt tossing it away. He was now topless. Gunther then reached up and unbuttoned my shirt, he also tossed it aside

my head inches away

"How are you gonna do that" asked Gunther, even though he knew what was coming

"First of all we need to get rid of these pants" I said undoing his belt and pulling his pants ever so slowly down his legs, moving down his legs as I pulled.

"Okay what's next?" asked Gunther in a sexy tone

"Next I remove my pants"

I slowly undid my jeans and pulled them down. I tossed them a side along with Gunther's.

"Wow I like this" said Gunther whistling

I slowly crawled over to him again. Like a tigress ready to attack. I pounced on him and slowly crawled up his body. My lips inches away from his.

"Gunther do know what I do to cute naughty boys who are just to sexy for words"

"What" asked Gunther

"This"

My lips crashed against his. It was the most passionate kiss I ever shared. Fireworks were every where. I could feel his tongue seeking entrance. I let him in and we wrapped are tongues around each other. We kissed and kissed and wanted never to let to go. I released my mouth from his and rolled off of him, laying next to him and started in to his eyes

"Gunther"

"Yeah Cece," he asked

"I love you" I said kissing his cheek

"I love you to, and nobody not even Brenda Carlton is going to change that"

said Gunther wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest and we fell asleep.

**OMG Brenda Carlton is such Bitch.** **What do you guys thinks of her and also do you think she rigged it based on what Cece told Gunther and Brenda Told Gunther. Please tell me in your review.**

**See yah next week Luv Yah Emma**


End file.
